<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reasons by Jathis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913562">Reasons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis'>Jathis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Steward and the Sorcerer [79]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sofia the First (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda has a talk with Greylock about his reasons for being in Enchancia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Steward and the Sorcerer [79]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The queen entered the glassmaker’s workshop one late afternoon. She looked around at the different pieces that were on display, careful not to knock into anything as she walked further inside. “Greylock?” she asked, “Mr. Demi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scarred man poked his head out of a back room, blinking in surprise before he bowed to her. “What can I do for you, majesty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought perhaps you wouldn’t mind some company. Your workshop is away from everyone else and you spend hours in here. It must get lonely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, “you are very kind! I don’t really mind being alone while I work but you being here would not cause any harm. I was just working on a centerpiece for the dining room,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something to represent the Royal family.” He led the queen into the room where he did most of his work, pulling out a chair for her to sit down. He drew his wand as he approached the furnace, opening it before he started to make gestures in the air. A molten hot glob of glass floated out and he held it in the air as he started to work with it. “Magic is so very useful for these kinds of things,” he laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you don’t mind working with such hot things,” she confessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged, “perhaps I am subconsciously taking back control over fire by using it to create pieces of art?” Greylock laughed, shaking his head. “It’s nothing as fancy as that. I just discovered that I rather like glasswork.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you found something to make you happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All thanks to your household, my lady. I am eternally grateful to Enchancia for giving me a second chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two fell into a comfortable silence as he worked. Miranda watched as he made several window panes, a mobile for a crib, and several stars that would be hung from Amber’s ceiling later that day. There was no shortage of things the sorcerer would come up with, using a mixture of magic and glassmaking techniques.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A thought came to Miranda as she watched him. She waited until there was a lull in his work before saying something. “Greylock, can I ask you something? Something about yourself?” the queen asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am ever an open book, my queen. I am sure Cedric warned you how much I enjoy talking about myself,” he laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Greylock, why did you join the Order of the Wand?” Miranda asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was silent, molding the hot glass over and over again. Greylock’s hands moved as if they were holding the glass, altering its shape as it turned over and over again. Miranda worried that she had overstepped but before she could apologize he finally spoke, “I heard you were a shoemaker before meeting his highness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was. Sofia and I lived in Dunwiddie,” she said with a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greylock hummed, adding various minerals into the molten glass before rolling it again, altering its colors. The glass was put back into the furnace, coming out bright orange once again to keep it malleable. “Magnus doesn’t hate common people,” he said. “He just...believes himself better than everyone else. As such, everyone who isn’t a Royal belongs to one instead. It’s how he sees things. You don’t work for him, you belong to him unless he throws you away like he did to Slickwell. His people are just another thing he can try to brag about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He puffed out his chest, imitating Magnus’ voice as he said, “I don’t think anyone else has a royal sorcerer with Elven blood! I’m the only one! Isn’t that amazing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda grimaced at that, shaking her head. “People aren’t things,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in Enchancia, no,” he agreed with a small smile. “Why do you think Slickwell was so desperate to come here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He could have asked for a job instead of trying to force Baileywick to retire,” she pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In Rudistan status is everything,” he explained. “Slickwell wanted to come to Enchancia with the highest ranking job already.” Greylock shrugged his shoulders, turning back to the glass as he said, “I’m just sorry he caused Baileywick such grief. He really can be quite nice once you get through his grumpy shell. I’ve been chipping away at it little by little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda was silent a moment before she said, “you never answered my original question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a clever woman,” he chuckled. “I suppose I wanted to stop being considered an object. Magnus saw me as some kind of music box; wind it up, lift the lid, let the music play, and then shut the lid when finished listening to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t feel like we are doing something similar here.” She watched as Greylock soon cooled down his work, presenting it to her. It was a perfect sphere, its colors swirling around it. Pink, blue, tan, green, yellow, and purple; all colors associated with members of the Royal family had been chosen. She accepted it from him and looked into it. Inside was a heart decorated with the Enchancian crest. “Oh…” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slickwell and I are happy here. Thank you for inviting us into your castle, your highness,” Greylock softly said. “I know inviting someone like me into your home isn’t easy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him, holding the sphere close. “You are welcome to stay here for as long as you wish,” she said. “We will not allow any harm to come to you or Slickwell for that matter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, shaking his head. “Make sure you don’t end up regretting that decision!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him knowingly, “I could always have Cedric seal your mouth if it becomes too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clapped his hands, nodding his head in approval. “Ha! Yes! Very good! I’ve always liked people who aren’t afraid to tease back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The queen smiled and headed back outside. She felt a lot more at ease about Greylock and Slickwell staying there, knowing their time here was enjoyable and not out of necessity.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>